


Wedding Day Bliss

by SisAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisAngel/pseuds/SisAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a small room toward the front of the church, Dean is standing in the doorway, nervously smoothing out his tuxedo jacket and looking himself over. He has the brightest grin on his face, a beautiful twinkle in his green eyes, and Sam feels sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months and I haven't posted anything in years, so go easy on me. This was just a little idea that came to me when I woke up this morning, so I wrote it over breakfast. Unedited.

The church is stunning. The huge windows let in so much sunlight not a single bulb is lit within the nave. People have all been seated, most of them faceless filler, except for the front rows. Bobby is grinning like a fool, seated next to a proud looking John and a misty eyed Mary. In a small room toward the front of the church, Dean is standing in the doorway, nervously smoothing out his tuxedo jacket and looking himself over. He has the brightest grin on his face, a beautiful twinkle in his green eyes, and Sam feels sick. He walks up to Dean, who looks up and smiles at him.

"Where have you been, Sammy?" Dean asks him, grabbing Sam’s arm and dragging him into the room. "Come on, I can’t have my best man wearing jeans. You gotta change fast!"

"Wait, Dean-" Sam pulls away from his grip, but before he can say a word, the door across the hall opens.

Sam turns to see Claire in a lavender gown, her hair done nicely.

"Crap!" Dean whispers behind him. "Come on, Sammy, get changed. We can’t keep them waiting-"

"Dean, this-"

Behind Claire, Cas walks out wearing a tux that matched Dean’s, save for the green tie where Dean’s blue one lay. He smiled and nodded to Sam before fixing his gaze on Dean, his blue eyes shining with something magical. “Hello, Dean.”

Sam spun around to grab Dean by the shoulders, his gut twisting with sympathy for his brother as he looked him in the eye.

“Dean, this isn’t… this is a djinn dream, Dean. This isn’t real.”

Dean looked up at him, the light in his eyes dimming as his smile fell. “You don’t think I know that?”

"I know you’re happy here, Dean, but you’re going to die if you don’t wake yourself up."

"I don’t wanna wake up, Sammy." Tears brimmed in Dean’s eyes, his voice choked. "Mom and Dad and Bobby, they’re all still alive here. And Cas…"

"I know, Dean, but at least you can still have Cas in the real world. I mean, have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Dean shook his head in denial, unshed tears brimming in his eyes. “No, Sammy. I can’t.”

"It’s true, Dean," Cas said from across the hall.

Sam and Dean both looked at him, startled. Cas was no longer in a tux, but rather his usual suit and coat. He smiled softly, staring Dean in the eyes as he made his way across the hall.

"Cas? Is that really you?" Sam asked.

The angel nodded, never taking his eyes off of Dean. “I just arrived. I could feel your longing, Dean.”

"Cas…" Dean breathed.  
Sam stepped aside, a smile pulling at his lips as he slipped into the nave to give them privacy. As long as Dean had Cas here, everything was going to be fine.

"It’s time to wake up now, Dean." Cas stepped into Dean’s personal space, their eyes locked and their noses nearly touching. "I’ll still love you when you do."

Dean leaned in, touching their foreheads together as he smiled.

"I love you," he whispered before capturing Cas’ lips in a tender, tentative kiss.

Suddenly Dean was sitting, but he was still focused on the kiss and feeling Cas take his face into his warm hands. Dean slipped his arms around Castiel’s neck, pulling him closer. A throat cleared pointedly and the two broke apart, breathing heavily as they both looked across the room to Sam. They were in a warehouse now, the darkness and dinge a stark contrast with the chapel in Dean’s dream. Dean was sitting in a chair, Cas knelt to the ground in front of him.

Sam grinned at them, arms crossed in mock annoyance. “Can we get out of here before you two start playing catch up?”

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly, but didn’t move his arms from around Cas’ shoulders. “Yeah, but, uh… We’re gonna need another motel room.”

Cas laughed as Sam rolled his eyes.


End file.
